everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Cleménce North
Cleménce North is the daughter of The Good Witch of the North. She is a full on royal. Cleménce is a full on good girl and she is also a clean freak. She acts more like a spolied princess instead of a good witch. Cleménce also loves to be called her full first name but she gives an acception to the name Clem. Owned by CreativeMadness. Character Personality Cleménce is a full on clean freak. She likes things immaculate and tidy. Her chores are always to do with cleaning. Cleménce acts also like a spolied princess. She hates when normal student's such as Aqua Nixie, comes to her and says "Hi". Her only acceptions are princesses, witches,princes,and heros. All the others are just like dirt to her. Appearance Cleménce has her beautiful light blonde hair in a 1960s French twist with flowers. She enjoys flowers since she always recieved them from people in Oz. Cleménce's eyes are beautiful and blue, her skin is light and pale like new sandy beach. Her lips are a pink like a pink rose. Her appearance matches her princessesy attitude. Fairy tale – The Wizard of Oz http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Wonderful_Wizard_of_Oz How does the character come into it? When Oz was saved by Dorothy and when she left to go back home. The North Witch thought of how great it would be to have a dauughter. Sadly she didn't have a husband and it would take ages to find one so she made her own by magic! She got a beautiful just bloomed flower and she make it into a baby girl. The baby girl was beautiful like a flower and a princess,and eyes like a blue rose. How does the name come in? When the North Witch made her very own baby girl, she thought of something beautiful and she knew all about France and their beautiful french names so she thought of a french name. Her very favorite was ''Cleménce, ''which meant "Merciful". The good witch hoped that her daughter would be merciful. Was she wrong, her daughter didn't become merciful at all! Relationships Family Cleménce has a little sister named Angel. She has a small relationship with her sister. She doesn't spend a lot of time together since everyone thinks Angel is better than her so she thinks its best just to shunn her away. Cleménce also has three cousins who are W. Circe West,Linda Goodwitch,and Vivian East. She has a dislike to Circe and Vivian since they are evil, they are dirty and everyone knows that Clem has a big hatred against dirt and things dirty. But she does favor Linda, since she is good, Cleménce, accepts her. She has a special thought for each of them. As for Linda, even though Linda is her polar opposite, Linda is Her favorite. This is only because Linda's mom is Glinda, and Glinda is the only 'clean' witch in Clémence's perspective. To her, Vivian is like a red shirt, (reference to the red clothes that Vivian always wears) unimportant and dispensable. This may or may not be because Vivian's mom dies at the beginning of The Wizard Of Oz. As for Circe, she can be considered as the worst cousin. This is because of Circe's strange outbursts and lineage (the green skin affects Clémence a little too). Friends Cleménce has 2 friends. When they are together they are like those spolied girls from a fancy school. Her friends are Pepper Gullveig and Piper Dance. Pet Cleménce doesn't really like animals but the only animal she acepts is a Phoenix named Majesta. Romance Cleménce has a crush on Pepper's brother, Mint Gullveig. Outfits Basic placeholder Legacy Day placeholder Getting Fairest Trivia random facts Quotes stuff they say Notes facts outside the EAH universe about your OC Gallery add photos! Category:CreativeMadness' Original Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Land of Oz